


Because you're my friend

by FayeS2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeS2/pseuds/FayeS2
Summary: Because Naruto is so insistent on bringing Sasuke back home.A one-short that takes place at a time when the boys are still at the academy.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 36





	Because you're my friend

Sasuke didn't expect to find Naruto crouched on the floor, protecting his head with his arms and whimpering. Much less that he was covered in mud and scratched all over his body.

And he didn't expect it to hit him the way it did. 

The young ten-year-old went to your classmate and dropped to him knees on the floor.

"Naruto?" He called hesitantly.

As there was no answer, Sasuke looked around quickly, mentally praying that some adult would appear, someone capable, who would know what to do in this situation. But no, nothing. Only branches and trees randomly distributed around it. Why had he decided to venture into the forest himself today? Boredom? Well, that was not what he was asking for as entertainment.

Ignoring his own thoughts, he rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder and saw the same boy shiver, curling himself even further.

“Hey Naruto, it's me Sasuke, from the academy. You remember, right? ” He asked in a soft tone, almost a whisper.

“Please go away. I am not a freak. I'm not. No matter what they say, I'm going to be a Hokage. I will prove to you that I am not a monster. I swear. Please don't hurt me anymore,” he whimpered, his voice hoarse.

Sasuke felt a very strange pressure on his chest. It almost hurt. What was that feeling?

"Naruto..." the Uchiha heir's voice failed. "I-I won't hurt you. Come on, get up. We need to clean you up. There's nobody else here, I promise."

Finally the child who was curled up in a ball, lifted his head and looked at Sasuke, assessing him as if to make sure he was being honest. Whatever he saw on Sasuke's face seemed to work. Naruto sat up, slowly.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"I passed and you were on the floor and ..."

“No, that’s not it. Why did you come to me if not to take advantage and hit me? And don't be silly because I know that if we were at the academy you wouldn't have any qualms about ending with me. ”

Sasuke was silent for a moment, shocked and exasperated. Was that what Naruto thought? That he would attack him when he was in that state?

"What are you talking about? We aren't training. This is different. ”

"Why?" the big, round blue eyes challenged him.

  
"It is not obvious?" Sasuke frowned. “At the academy, we train to become ninjas. Companions who defend Konoha in the future. So why would I attack a fellow in my village for no reason? And if I'm not mistaken, it's always you who challenge me to combat.” It wasn't a lie, but he couldn't care less about what happened in Konoha. But of course he wouldn't say that to Naruto.

Naruto lowered his head, letting the blond bangs cover his eyes. Maybe trying to hide the red cheeks? Sasuke couldn't say.

"Well, I'm sure not all of our ‘colleagues’ think that way," he replied bitterly.

  
"Why you say that? Who did this to you?"

  
"Doesn't matter," Naruto said and tried to get up, moving away from Sasuke. But it didn't work properly, as his right leg faltered and he would have fallen to the floor again had the boy Uchiha not run to grab his arm.

"Let me go. I can stand on my own,” Naruto tried to shake his arm, but Sasuke grabbed him tighter.

"No," He answered easily. “You need to see your condition. I doubt you could get home without passing out on the way. Now tell me, who did this to you?”

“Why do you care? Why don't you just ignore me like you've been doing for the past few years?” He questioned, looking at Sasuke almost in despair.

Young Uchiha's heart sank again. Those blue eyes looked at him as if searching for the answer to an enigma that would solve all his problems. It was absurd, abusive.

Why was Sasuke feeling so guilty?

It wasn't just Naruto. He ignored everyone since his clan was eliminated by his older brother. There was no special treatment.

But why did the blond boy in front of him look at him like it was Sasuke's fault that he had just gotten all hurt now? 

And those darkness in his eyes? The same shadow he saw in his own eyes every morning when he looked in the mirror.

What was that? 

“I-I don't ignore you. Uhm, ”he cleared his throat. “I mean, not on purpose. You never tried to talk to me either. Friendly, I say. ” He interrupts the blonde who was about to complain, with a look.

"Well ..." Naruto mumbles and turns his head, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

Sasuke smiles, almost imperceptibly, but since he didn't remember the last time he actually laughed, that little gesture was actually a big thing for young Uchiha.

"Come on, Teme." Sasuke pulled the blonde's arm over his head and rested his hand on the shorter child's waist, giving support.

"I already said I don't need your help, Baka," the blonde protested again. 

“And I don't care. And don't think I forgot that you didn't tell me the names of the children who hurt you like that. ”

"I don't understand why you're so insistent," Naruto bit, following Sasuke (being carried away), reluctantly.

"Well, who knows, one day you might find out."

**End**.


End file.
